Unwanted Company Fixed
by demonmuffin69
Summary: What if Iruka kicks Kakashi out? What if Kakashi asked Gai for help but wants more than what Gai's will to give? And how the hell is poor Neji involved? Read and find out.  READ I SAY OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH A TROUT!


It was in the middle of the night.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Wah, what the-?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

Gai couldn't understand it. Who the shinobi would be knocking on his door at,..

"3:57 a.m.! Err."

Unwillingly, he slugged his feet as he walked to the front door. While unlocking the four locks on his door as he was wiping his eyes, he as absolutely shocked to see who it was.

"Kakashi?"

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Kakashi would never make such an effort of seeing him,…especially in a morning!

"Oh Gai!"

Gai was already for a lot of things, but never in his wildest dreams would he expect this. Kakashi pushed in the door and basically tackled Gai as he was clinging on the bold cut for dear life.

"Ka-kakashi! What's wrong?"

Now just noticing the few bags infront of the door that belonged to the crying silver hair man, Gai gentally patted his back.

"Oh Gai, Ru-Ru kicked me out!"

Now it wasn't a secret that Kakashi and the villages most beloved teacher, Iruka, was a couple. However, everything that went on behind closed doors was. Gai heard the numerous rumors of yaoi fans and the details of who was catching and pitching, roll plays, and ect. But all of that was everything Gai himself never cared about and he especially didn't want the image of his two best friends making other uses for training equipment. Gai however, made a promise to both of them a few years ago that if they had problems, they were always safe with him, mind body and spirit.

Gai: "Come on in Kakashi. I'll make us a pot of tea."

After getting the bag, leading Kakashi in the kitchen, and prying his arms off of the others neck, Gai gave his rival a nice, fresh, steaming cup of hot tea. Kakashi took the cup but not making a real effort to drink mint tea.

Gai: "Listen, if you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to."

Kakashi: "I know. Thank you Gai. It really gives me comfort knowing you're here."

Gai: "Thank you."

Kakashi: "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Gai's face went blank, then white, then blue.

Kakashi: "Don't worry. I won't 'rape' you tonight. It's just that it's been so long since I slept alone, I tried it once without Ru-Ru, I've been awake for three days straight."

Gai: "Umm, look I don't think,…"

Then it happened. Kakashi started to pout. The tears were forming in his baby blue eye. The sniffles!

Gai: "Ok! Ok, just this one night."

Kakashi's eye lifted as he smiled in triumph. After the tea, Gai was more than ready for another go at the bed. Walking to his room, not caring that the freezing cold was hitting every place that wasn't covered by his boxers, Gai slipped in between the sheets and shut his eyes.

Gai: "EEK! KA- Kakashi! What are you doing!"

Kakashi: "You said I could sleep with you."

Gai: "Yes but I didn't say you could SPOON with me! Now get your hand out of there!"

Kakashi: "But this is always how a sleep with Ru-ru."

Gai: "Kakashi!"

Kakashi: **puppy pout face***

Gai: "GRR! Fine! Just warm your hands first."

So this was the first night of the nightmare. A very straight Gai lying wide awake, irritated, in bed with his best friend, who was a heart broken Kakashi who is molesting Gai as he dreams of molesting Iruka.

Gai: 'This can't be any worst. By the tomorrow, this whole thing will be one laughing matter."

**Morning**

Bread, hot fresh coffee, crispy bacon, eggs, MMM MMM!

Gai woke up with the delicious smell teasing his nose.

Kakashi: "Raise n Shine sleepy head."

Gai stretched out as he sat up.

Gai: "Good morning Kakashi. What's the that delic,….OH MY GOD!"

The delight of a tray stacked full of home cooked breakfast disappeared by the indescribable sight of the Kakashi wearing only a tiny apron that was covering his lap. Kakashi wasn't even wearing his mask.

Kakashi: "Oh my Gai, do you like what you see?"

Gai: "Where's your clothes!"

Kakashi: "Don't be ridiculous. How can you enjoy sexfast when I have clothes?

Gai: "OUT!"

Kakashi: "I see. I didn't you know like it kinky. You want me on the couch or the table?"

Not only did Gai lose his appetite, he was so pissed off to the point he couldn't see straight.

Gai: "I DON'T want to sleep you. I like WOMEN!"

Kakashi: "So that extra leg sticking up isn't for me?"

Gai: -

Gai: "Im going to take a bath."

Kakashi: "I'll be in in a second."

Gai: "HELL NO!"

Kakashi: "Aww. Fine. I'll just go and clean up."

Gai wasn't quick enough to turn away as Kakashi left the room. The horrible image of the most beautiful rose sticking out of Kakashi's plump pale cheeks.

After dry heeving, Gai got out of bed and slipped in the bathroom. Gai locked the door and shoved a chair under the handle.

Gai: 'There, this should keep Kakashi's advances at bay.'

After he stripped off his boxers, he turned on the water, letting it get nice and hot first, he stepped in. Gai grabbed the shampoo, poured some of the sweet smelling mint into his hands, and levered his hair with suds. He completely washed out the soap. Then he grabbed the conditioner, and spread it threw his hair much like the shampoo. While leaving the conditioner, he grabbed the soap. Err, soap?

Gai: "Where the heck is the soap?"

…. "Right here."

Gai: "AHHHHHH!"

Spinning around to his horror, there stood Kakashi hold HIS soap. Gai quickly covered his private parts so Kakashi couldn't see.

Gai: "GET OUT!"

Kakashi: "But Gai, I thought you might need held washing your back. You want to set a good example for Lee don't you?"

Gai: "My example for Lee is not allowing myself to be molested in my bathroom by a man."

Kakashi: "So hygiene isn't important for you? My, my, my, I didn't know you was such a dirty boy. I like that."

Kakashi's smooth purring trigged Gai's, 'anti-raping' instincts to kick in. So in attempt to get Kakashi out of his shower, Gai gently put Kakashi in a choke hold and smashed his head against the wall. Without realizing it, all of Gai's neighbors heard the epic sudsy battle.

"Get out of here!" "But Gai, you didn't wash here yet." "Don't touch me there!" "Oh, feisty this morning, aren't we?" "I warned you." "You know, this wouldn't be a lot easier if you would just lay back." "Third gate open!"

Then, what were heard next were the breakage of many object and the loud bang of Kakashi's naked body smashing the hallway outside of Gai's apartment as Gai threw him out of the door.

Kakashi: "Does this mean you don't want to play car wash?"

~Later that day~

Gai spent half his day at the training grounds teaching his team about new moves. Sadly he was only half focused. Between training his three favorite kids, planning to hook Kakashi and Iruka back up, and scouting out any signs of on coming sexual attacks by Kakashi himself, Gai found himself mentally exhausted.

Neji: "Gai-sensai, is everything all right?"

Gai: "Huh?"

Neji: "You keep looking over your shoulder as if you suspect you was going to be assaulted at any moment."

Nothing ever got passed Neji. 16 years old, he's a real talented jounin. That's it!

Gai: "Neji, I need your help! And whatever you do, do NOT tell Lee."

Ok, now Neji was scared for Gai. To ask for Neji's help first, and above that, NOT letting Lee be included, whatever it is, Gai must be in some real dangerous trouble. While the other two was too busy training, Gai spilled his heart out to Neji.

Neji: "The next time you come to me, please, don't include so many details."

The images of Kakashi's breakfast in bed will haunt Neji's dreams, forever.

Gai: "I don't want that pervert coming around Lee, not like this any way. When he was with Iruka, he's as annoyingly normal with his really cool attitude as he always was, but now, he's a sick sexual deviant with no control what-so-ever! So please Neji, help me!"

Neji: "….I see. This could be a problem. I don't think your sanity could handle it once Kakashi successfully rapes you."

Gai: -_-' "Jeez, thanks Neji for that jolly impute."

Neji: "I'm just saying. The only thing that would help you're,….situation, is to reunite Iruka with Kakashi."

Gai: "How do we do that?"

Neji: "First, we need to talk to Iruka. Then we can plot our next move."

Gai: "We?"

Neji: "Of course, I assume you want some back up just incase Kakashi decides to make his move on you right on the streets, where everyone can see it. I don't know if the rumors of Iruka was true or not but it's best not to take chances."

Gai's face went from blue to white. He could image it. Headlines: 'Blue beast made Bitch in public by handsome white haired sex fiend. Tune in for possible male pregency as yaoi fans faint form blood lost.'

Gai: "You're right. Let's go."

~Iruka's house~

Knock knock knock

…..: "Go away Kakashi! I never want to see you again!"

Neji: "Iruka-sensai, it's Neji and Gai-sensai! We need to talk, it's rather important."

The two men stood outside as they heard the couple of clicking of the door being unlocked. Once the door opened, there stood Iruka fully dressed and irrated at first. Once he seen that Neji was telling the truth, Iruka's face lighten up.

Iruka: "Neji, Gai, what are you to doing here?"

Neji: "We need your help, may we come in?"

Iruka, being concerned by Neji's tone of voice, allowed them to come it. As the three sat in the kitchen, Iruka noticed Gai's pale face.

Iruka: "Gai, you look awful. Are you all right? What's going on?"

Gai: "Iruka, I'm begging you, take Kakashi back."

Iruka: "WHAT!"

Neji: "What Gai means is, Kakashi, having no where else to go, fled to Gai-sensai for help after your break up. As it turns out, Kakashi has been trying to,….take more hospitality than Gai-sensai is willing to give. So, we need you to get back together with him or else help us to keep him from assaulting Gai-sensai."

Iruka: "Look, I'm sorry but that pervert and I are done."

Gai: "Oh please Iruka! He won't leave me alone. He tried to give me breakfast in bed!"

Iruka: "He did,…he did what! Oh that's it! Kakashi really crossed the line this time! That was my last years birthday surprise for him! He is so dead! Where is he?"

Gai: "My apartment but,.."

Iruka: "I'll be back. I'm going to go and a word with him."

Neji and Gai looked at each other with pale white faces, knowing each other wanted more than anything to burn the image of naked exotic Iruka serving breakfast while using his butt cheeks as the vase. Who would have thought that idea came from him? After dry heaving, they left Iruka's apartment.

~Iruka's POV ~

I raced over to Gai's apartment, my blood boiled. Only a few hours after I break up with that idiot, he turns and tries to seduce Gai. Gai of all people! He Is DEAD! I made it up to the final floor, seeing the cracks in the wall and a body print right in front of the broken door.

Iruka: "I know that ass print any where. Kakashi!"

I stormed in the room, seeing a very naked surprised jounin seating on the couch.

Kakashi: "Ru Ru?"

Iruka: "Don't you Ru Ru me! Out of ALL the selfish thing you d-"

~No one's POV~

Kakashi leaped off the couch and captured Iruka's lips, wrapping his arms around the younger man. The shock of he's ex-lovers advances' left Iruka speechless. With Iruka gasping, Kakashi took his chance and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth, swirling it around the juicy muscle. The older man slide his hands down, grabbing the other's ass and lifting him up, making him wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. Iruka broke the kiss so he could breath.

"I'm still mad at you!"

"Prove it. Punish me, Ru Ru-sensai."

"Kakahi, I'm not having sex with you in Gai's apartment."

Kakashi gently placed Iruka back down on the ground. Suddenly, a very familiar sexy smirk washed over the silver haired man's face.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you me-"

Iruka felt a rather cold draft. Looking down,

"Kakashi! What the hell!"

Iruka seen that was completely naked! Without waiting, Kakashi scooped Iruka in his arms lead him to the bathroom. With holding the struggling man in one arm, Kakashi used his free arm to turn on the hot water.

"Kashi, you put me down right now!"

"But Ru Ru, you was right, I've been bad. I need to clean up my personality."

"That joke is so corny."

"Yes but you know you love that about me."

Stepping under the hot steamy water, Iruka's back immediately was smacked against the ice-cold tile.

"EEK!"

"Sorry Ru Ru, let me make it up to you."

Kakashi spun Iruka around so his stomach was flat against the wall. The smaller man felt the hungry lips of his lover all over his neck. Kiss, sucking, biting every sweet sensitive spot on his neck and shoulder. Pale hands roaming every inch of tan flesh. Kakashi slid his hands down, caressing and squeezing both plump juicy checks. Spreading them, teasing the puckered hole.

"Ka-kakashi-kun. We can't. Gai."

"I'm sure he won't mind. Beside, I think he'll be happy without my company for a while."

Kakashi gently pushed in one long finger. Iruka was gasping, gripping at the wall, pushing his body back, making the other's finger go in deeper. Taking that as a, 'Please pound me as hard as you can, Kakashi', Kakashi pressed his chest hard against a sexy tan back and lift the other up, spreading his legs wide. Kakashi pushed the tip of his dick against that perky puckered hole.

"Ru Ru, tell me what you want."

"Ka-kashi, I want it."

Pressing his dick a little harder at the entrance without going in, Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck teasingly.

"What, my little naughty teacher? What is 'it'?"

"Damn it Kashi! Your dick, I want your dick!"

Teasing Iruka in all the right ways, Kakashi pushed at the entrance even harder.

"My dick, Ru Ru? What ever would you want that for?"

"Damn it Kashi! Just fuck me already before I AHHH!"

Kakashi slammed himself into Iruka's tight tiny hole. The screaming of his favorite sexy teacher drove the silver haired man on over drive. Throwing Iruka on the shower floor on his hands and knee, Kakashi gripped the trembling waist, pulled out and slammed back into the smaller male. Thrusting harder, thrusting faster, thrashing in and out as his lover's screams was fuelling the entire apartment floor till it was too much for the uke.

"KA-SHI!"

The younger man came so hard. The muscles, so tight, Kakashi exploded his seed, filling Iruka to the point that the white juices leaked out.

"Oh Ru Ru. You felt so good. It's been so long."

Kakashi slid out, letting the water wash off the sweat as he lay down next to his lover. Iruka cuddled with Kakashi as he relaxed.

"It wasn't that long. It was only a 9 hours ago."

"I know. It was the most painful 9 hours of my life. It was one full hour longer than I normally have to wait when you're at school. Do you have any idea what it's like to not have the most sexiest man on the planet with me, not to hear him wither beneath me, to make him beg and plead I as ram my co-"

….: "Hello? Why are my lights on? Oh My KAMI!"

Looking up, both men see the traumatized Gai looking down at them.

"Hello Gai, want to join us?"

"KAKASHI!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOME! BOTH OF YOU!"

~Next day~

Neji: "So I'm glad they got together again."

Gai: "Me too, thank you Neji for helping me."

Neji: "Sure thing, but did you ever find out why those two broke up in the first place?"

Gai: "As it turns out, during their,…love making, Kakashi broke a special vase of Iruka's."

Neji: "A special vase?"

Gai: "That vase was Iruka's mother's before she died."

Neji: "Hmm, I see now. That idiot, you would think he'd be more careful."

…..: "GAI! RU RU LEFT ME AGAIN!"

Neji: "Gai, quick hid-"

Neji looked over at an empty spot where his teacher was supposed to be and a trail of dust traveling at 70 miles per hour.

Kakashi: "Neji, I need a place to stay. Do you mind?"

Neji: "GAH! Kakashi-sensai,…I don't think,…."

Kakashi: "Why Neji, you look awfully tense. How about I give you a massage? I'm very good with deep tissue oil massages."

Neji: "GAI COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

~end~


End file.
